


Family and Karaoke

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Reunion, Filipino traditions, Fluff, Karaoke, Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: After being with Michael Mell for a long time, it’s time for you to meet his crazy, big, loud family. Apparently, they also have a tradition that when someone brings in a date, that someone has to do something special.





	Family and Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Tito (“Tea-toe”)=Uncle
> 
> Tita (“Tea-tah”)=Aunt
> 
> Kuya (“Koo-yah”)=word to show respect to an older male sibling or cousin
> 
> Ate (“Ah-teh”) =word to show respect to an older female sibling or cousin
> 
> Parol (“Pah-roll”)=a Filipino version of the Christmas wreath, a big light made out of different colors
> 
> Mano Po (“Mah-no Po”)=literally translates into “hand, sir/ma’am”, a sign of respect shown to elders where the person touches the elder’s knuckles to the forehead that is said to give the person blessings
> 
> Tagalog (“Tah-gah-lowg”)= national language of the Philippines
> 
> Mahal Kita (“Mah-hahl Key-tah”)=literally translates into “You are the most precious thing”, means “I love you”

You smoothed out your dress for the fifth time that night. You cringed when you realized how sweaty you were. How could you not be though? You were going to your boyfriend’s family reunion for the first time. You had met his parents already, but his whole family? He told you about a few important figures. His grandma, grandpa, a few of his nieces and nephews. Oh god, but you were going to mess up. You were going to forget their names and mess everything up. They would tell him that you weren’t worthy for him and he-

“Babe?”

Your breath caught in your throat. “I’m fine.”

Michael blinked a few times before taking your hand in his. “They’re going to love you. Just like I do. I mean, who can’t love you?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know. I’m just nervous. You’ve told me about your family several times, and they seem amazing. I just don’t want to ruin anything.”

“You do remember I buy vintage collectibles, aka the things that my family thinks it’s a waste of money.”

“But they’re so cool!” You turned in your seat to face him better. “Plus, they make the basement more colorful. I mean, did you tell them that if you get the entire collection, you’re practically a millionaire.”

He smiled. “See, this is exactly why I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You giggled and kissed his hand. When Michael began to blush and stare at you like you weren’t real, you laughed and turned his head towards the road. Good thing the stoplight was red.

Michael shook his head to regain his focus. “Uh, right, we’re almost there.”

You blinked a few times. There was one house with many lights and decorations and the iconic parol Michael had told you about. There were quite a few parols, each one blinking a different assortment of colors. “Woah,” you gasped. “I think which house it is.”

Michael beamed. “It’s been that way since November.”

~ - ~

Michael wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head. “You’re going to do fine.”

You fidgetted with your purse. “Wait, so who do I do the, uh, mano po thing with again?”

“Aw, babe, just my grandparents, and anyone else who looks like grandparents.” He shrugged. “When in doubt, just follow my lead, ok?”

You nodded. You replayed the action you were supposed to do in your head. They were going to hold out their hand slightly, and you had to gently take their hand and press their knuckles to your forehead. A sign of respect and hope for luck, Michael had told you. But, what if you did it to the wrong person, and they got offended because they were too young to have the mano po done to them.

Michael gazed down at you. Noticing your furrowed eyebrows and tense shoulders, he quickly grabbed your shoulders. Before you could squeal or protest, Michael pressed his lips against yours.

You whined, worried about your dress and hair, but it took less than a second for you to melt against him. His hands grabbed your hips and pulled you closer and closer, even when the two of you couldn’t be any closer. The bright lights and loud music faded to nothing, and you could just feel Michael all around you. His slight cinnamon breath and gentle lips. His hard grip turning into a gentle hold. The brief cold touch of his glasses against your cheeks.

Then, he pulled away from you, and the door opened.

“Michael!”

“Tito!”

You held your hand to your head as you tried to adjust to the exponential loss of Michael’s touch. That kiss left you breathless and slightly dizzy. The bright lights and loud music didn’t help.

Then, Michael’s arm was around you again. “Tito, this is (Y/n).” Your boyfriend blushed a little. “I’m her boyfriend.”

You blinked a few times before extending your hand. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

The man stared at your hand. For a split second, your eyes widened, and you wanted to die under his stare. At least you’d be in Michael’s arms.

However, the man beamed. “Ah, come ‘ere!” He pulled you in for an unexpected hug and squeezed you tightly. “Finally!” He turned around and shouted over his shoulder. “Mikey got a girlfriend!”

Michael’s eyes widened. “Tito, n-”

“Kuya!”

“Tito!”

Suddenly, an army of small children appeared out of nowhere, pushed the man out of the way and tackled your boyfriend. Michael stumbled back a few steps and laughed. He called each of the kids by name, ruffled a kid’s hair, and scooped a little one into his arms.

You sighed at the sight. There were at least ten of those kids, and he was doing so well. How was he able to-

“Come on,” the man said as he welcomed you inside. “You have got to meet everyone, and I warn you, we are all huggers.”

And he wasn’t exaggerating. There were so many people at the reunion. You did the mano po to one grandparent who laughed and tried talking to you in Tagalog. When he realized you couldn’t understand, he apologized and told you that you looked too beautiful for his grandson. You hugged many people, and it seemed like every five minutes, someone new would hug you.

You just went with the flow, floating past the two dining tables of food and grabbing a plate. You floated past a room just for karaoke. The backyard was for drunk relatives and one unfortunate aunt and uncle who were trying to barbeque. Another room was dedicated towards the younger members of the family, where you finally found your boyfriend giving a piggyback ride to one of the children.

You laughed and made your way towards him.

Michael’s eyes lit up. He inhaled through his teeth and found a nice couch to set the child down upon. “Hey!” He kissed you quickly, and you looped your arm around his.

Before any other words could be spoken, four kids ran up to the two of you. “Wow,” the kids said in awe.

You smiled and sat on the ground. “Hey, guys, do you know who I am?”

They shook their heads.

Michael sat down next to you. “Can you guys say, ‘Tita’?”

“Tita,” they repeated.

“(Y/n).”

“Tita (Y/n)!” The kids hugged you and greeted you with “Hi’s” and “I like your dress’s” and “Are you Tito’s girlfriend?”.

Michael just laughed and began telling everyone stories based on video games.

~ - ~

Michael and you collapsed on the couch as soon as one of his cousins decided to entertain the younger ones. Michael patted your shoulder. “Hey, there’s video game room.”

You gasped and narrowed your eyes at him. “How dare you keep that from me.”

He laughed and kissed your cheek. “Race you there!”

~ - ~

“I can’t believe it!”

“It’s not possible!”

“I never thought I’d see the day.”

Michael and you had been the last two standing in a Super Smash Bros fight. It had been ten minutes. Each of you had one life left. No one seemed to have the advantage.

You were intensely watching your character. Your reflexes were getting better since you started dating Michael, and it felt natural to do all the combos you had learned from him.

Michael’s cousins stood around the two of you, absolutely shocked to see the video game master actually struggling.

Then, the game paused.

Someone yelled, “Oh, come on! Who pressed it?”

Michael smirked. “Babe?”

“What?”

Then, he kissed you.

You gasped, and the controller fell out of your hands. You kissed Michael and slowly reached up to wrap your hands around his neck. He pressed his lips against your harder. You had to lean back at the sudden force and ended up lifting your legs so they rested on his lap.

The voices of disgust soon turned into gasps and “oh’s”.

You pulled away, the voices too loud to ignore, and immediately slapped Michael’s shoulder. “Cheater! This is a new low!”

You were too caught up in the kiss to notice that Michael didn’t lay a finger on you. His hands were too occupied winning, while your poor controller was on the ground. Michael kissed you quickly. “It was the only way I could win.”

“You bet it was!” you yelled. You hit him with a pillow.

Michael froze. Then, he smirked. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Oh, really?”

Someone yelled, “Pillow fight!” and suddenly, pillows were being thrown everywhere. You caught some, threw some, and even once got Michael on the back of his head. Score!

~ - ~

“I win,” you heaved.

“I disagree.”

“Wanna bet, Mell?”

“No. You win.”

You beamed. “Thank you.”

He laughed and kissed you once before resting his forehead on yours. “I kinda wanna go home.”

You pursed your lips. “Yeah, so do I.”

He nodded. He stood up and held out his hand. “Prepare yourself, it’s going to take a while to say goodbye.”

You looked over the railing. A sea of people waited on the first floor. You sighed. “You’re not wrong.”

Michael smiled and and held you close. “Before we dive into chaos, I love you, and you were wonderful tonight.”

You giggled and brushed his messy hair back. “I love you, too.”

He kissed you sweetly and softly before trying to lead you through the crowd. You and Michael had hugged at least fifteen people before one of his aunts spoke to him in Tagalog. He replied nervously before getting interrupted by her again. Suddenly, the two of you were being pulled into another direction.

“Oh, no,” you whispered. You knew where you were heading. The karaoke room.

“MIchael needs to sing!” someone shouted.

“Michael! Michael! Michael!” they chanted. Someone pushed your boyfriend into the clearing and handed him the microphone. He laughed. “Guys, I haven’t sung in years.”

“We know!”

He shook his head and looked to you.

You opened your mouth, about to say an excuse for him, but your boyfriend shook his head and looked through the songbook. His family cheered like they had won the million dollar lotto.

Michael laughed. “I got it! I got it!” He put down the songbook. “For the record, I hate you all.”

“We love you, too!”

“Go Mikey!”

“Serenade! Serenade!”

You stared at one of his cousins weirdly. Serenade?

Michael blushed. “I know, Ate! I am, I am.”

The music flowed through the speakers, and you had to cover your wide smile. This was too perfect.

Michael took a deep breath. “Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they’re not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She’s so beautiful, and I tell her everyda-ay.”

His voice sounded so heavenly. When he sang the first verse, it was soft and gentle, almost like he was whispering it to you. Then, the chorus hit.

“When I see your face!” Michael pointed at you and beamed. “There’s not a thing I would change, cause girl, you’re amazing.” He held out his hand for you, and the crowd parted immediately. With red cheeks, you took his hand and let him pull you to the front. “Just the way you are.” Michael held your hands and pulled you closer. “And when you smile-”

You giggled and leaned back just a bit.

Your boyfriend wrapped one arm around your shoulders and motioned to the crowd, “The whole world stops and stares for a while, cause girl you’re amazing. Just the way you are.” Being the drama queen he loved being, he added another “yeah” at the end of the chorus. His family cheered and whooped, all while you kept blushing.

“Get her a chair!”

“Someone have a chair for the future Mell?”

“I got a free chair!”

A chair was pushed towards you, and you gladly sat down.

The rest of the song was spent with Michael working the crowd, occasionally kissing you on the cheek or hand, and ending the song with an impressive show of his range. When he was done, he bowed, said, “Thank you,” and held out his hand.

You smiled, your cheeks still burning from hearing Michael Mell serenade you, and took his hand. You curled up by his side as the embarrassment and happiness overtook you. You barely registered Michael quickly saying goodbye to everyone before leading you back outside. “(Y/n)?”

Still holding onto his shirt, you gazed up and giggled. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

He blushed and awkwardly swayed back and forth. “Uh, yeah, my family kinda raises everyone with karaoke.”

“I’m glad they did.” You quickly kissed him. “You have a wonderful voice.”

“Thank you.” He kissed you again. “You were amazing, as always.” He let out a short breath. “Now, I just want to watch some movies and cuddle. Ok with you?”

“Perfect.”

He rubbed his nose against yours. “Mahal kita, (Y/n).”

You smiled. “Mahal Kita, Michael Mell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you didn't mind me writing so much about my Filipino family. I had so much fun putting in little details that reminded me of my own family reunions. Hopefully, you liked the glimpse into my holidays and traditions with some Michael Mell. If you did, please comment! Tell me what you liked or what I could improve on. Thank you so much!!


End file.
